1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are directed to determining media value associated with entities of interest mentioned in one or more documents.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Typically entities, such as corporations, are willing to pay a fee to advertise to gain exposure to a target recipient. For example, entities may pay to include an advertisement in a magazine, newspaper, webpage, and the like. Today, entities are being mentioned across the Internet, in news, blogs, tweets, and other social media. This “buzz” can be created by product launches, ad campaigns, PR events, earnings reports, a single consumer's product experience, and many other triggers, even scandals. Many times, this buzz is unsolicited by the entity and/or occurs without requiring the entity to pay a fee. For example, a product manufactured by an entity can be included in a product review article, an article can discuss financial statements of the entity, and the like. Such mentions or occurrences can have advertising or marketing value. For example, if a product review is negative, the value of the product review to the entity may be negative or in some instances may be considered positive. Likewise, if the product review is positive, the value of the product review to the entity may be positive. Taking this value into account can aid in optimizing marketing strategies.
As such, it would be desirable to attribute a media value to the mentions or occurrences of entities in documents based on whether the mentions or occurrences reflect negative or positive sentiment.